Varied types of stump cutting machines have been proposed in recent years for the purpose of removing or disintegrating stumps, and one of these is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,352, directed to a one man stump cutter in which the revolveable cutter wheel is progressively lowered in a vertical cutting path to the stump. In this patent, the wheel is longitudinally coextensive with the frame and mounted to rotate about an axis which is transverse to the frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,145, a cutter disc is provided which is mounted on a hydraulically driven drive slide and moves along the length of the drive shaft while maintaining driving engagement therewith. Milling cutters are provided on one face of the disc. The foregoing patents, which I incorporate herein by reference, are typical of the many concepts which have been utilized in equipment already patented.